helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Happy Jikan Concert Tour Spring 2013 ~☼DAIYU11☼~
Happy Jikan Concert Tour Spring 2013 ~☼DAIYU11☼~ '(幸せなじかんコンサート ツアー春 2013年 ~☼DAIYU11☼~) is Happy Jikan's 2013 spring tour. Setlist *Opening Act (3/14 to 3/23 concerts) **GLiTTER introduction **Kira Kira KAKUMEI (GLiTTER performance) #Dot Dot Dot #With or Without Watashi no Koibito #VTR #Cinderella Naite #Egao Cinderella #MC1 (Eigth Generation Introduction) #MIRAI LOVE 7 (Seventh Generation) #Issho ni Naru (Sixth generation) #Renai Spirit! #DANCE VIVA! #School Girl Love (Sixth Generation) #Sakura no Tochi! (Seventh Generation) #Ài #Nani Ka,Nani Ka... (Wu Jiao,Sun Fang & Zheng Mei) #MC2 #Wakkyanai (Z) (Wang Dao Ming & Joe Song) #Rottara Rottara (Hoi Daiyu,Aoi Xiao & Zheng May Ai) #Go Girl Go! (Hello!Project Foreigners Dita,Charity & Jhen Rose) #Medley ##Cool Onna'noko ##Ogoe De!! & DIFFERENT remix ##MawaruCircle (Hoi Daiyu & Hsaoi Zhe) ##Morau Onna Noko "A" (Wang Dao Ming,Wu Jiao & Joe Song) ##Long Gone. (Aoi Xiao,Zheng May Ai & Zeng Yun) ##Konnichiwa,Genki? (Sun Fang,Zheng Mei & Bui Shun) ##1, 2, 3 JUMP TO IT! #♡Momoiro Kataomoi♡ (Hoi Daiyu) #Daiyu's Corner (with Tsunku and Akami) ' ' *Genkite Kudasai! *Jiten Suru Chikyuu - 365 Nichi - About the concert The concert is to celebrate Hoi Daiyu's second year being boss of Happy Jikan.Most of the songs performed are one of Hoi's favorite Happy Jikan songs or other Hello!Project songs.During Daiyu's Corner (on the last day of the concert),all of Happy Jikan,Tsunku and Akami will tell Hoi how they think her leadership is going so far. Featured Members *'Sixth Generation: Hoi Daiyu,Wang Dao Ming,Wu Jiao,Aoi Xiao,Zheng May Ai,Sun Fang,Zheng Mei *'Seventh Generation': Zeng Yun,Joe Song,Hsaoi Zhe,Bui Shun Trivia *This is the first Happy Jikan concert to be named after the leader. *It was first thought that it was Hoi's graduation concert,but it was not. *Hoi Daiyu celebrated her 2nd year being leader of Happy Jikan. *It was rumored that the eigth generation will be introduced on the last few days of the tour. This was proven true. *Hello!Project Foreigners members Dita,Charity,and Jhen Rose participated as back dancers. *Although Hoi became boss May 20,2011,her anniversary was celebrated May 2,2013.The reasoning for this is because Hoi held FC events from May 17,2013 to May 20,2013. *On the final day of the concert,Happy Jikan performed "OUT LOUD!!" and "Breaking Point!",two tracks for their upcoming 13th album. *The eigth generation members Peng Shan, Tang Juan , Lin Ju, and Lee Mia were introduced at the concert.They only participated in the "Dot Dot Dot","With or Without Watashi no Koibito" and "Breaking Point!" performances. Comments to Hoi Daiyu *'Wang Dao Ming - 'Hoi,you have been boss of Happy Jikan for quite some time now.If you are thinking about graduating,DON'T,because we need you!Without you,I don't think we would be as succesful as we are.You are my best friend,but you are also the boss,so I respect you greatly and I look up to you alot!I want you to try harder though,so you can be a better boss than you already are. *'Wu Jiao - 'You're a sporty,fun,and well favored girl!When I first met you,I thought of you as a friend than a fellow Happy Jikan member.When you became boss,I became so happy.I saw you struggling at first,but then we all rushed to help you.If you graduate,I won't forgive you!Congratulations of 2 years! *'Aoi Xiao - 'I really don't know what to say.Me and you don't really talk alot,but I don't really see you as a boss,because you don't really act like one!You just act as if Yin Lu is still boss,and you are co-boss!I honestly don't think you need any support though,because your an independant soul! *'Zheng May Ai - 'I am surprised you survived two years,haha.When you said it was too hard to be boss,at first,I didn't believe you.Then I realized why.Everyone in Happy Jikan is basically friends with you.It is hard to boss around your friends.But we are also your underachievements,haha.So be bossier! *'Sun Fang - 'I hope you are proud of yourself.Because I am!It is like you were born to be a boss,but you never knew it until know.I don't really know what to say honestly,but I always looked up to you as a big sister not as a boss!Everyone in this group looks up to you!I guess that is just the Hoi Charm! *'Zheng Mei - 'I always envied that you were boss.But you are older and more fit for the job,so I understand.In order for me to be boss Wang,Wu,Aoi,my sister,and Sun would have to graduate!What I really want to know is how you felt when you were going to become Boss.You know,before Yin graduated?When I saw your reaction to Yin's announcement,I felt you tense up.Well,basically because at the time I was holding your hand.But there was nothing to be worried about,I mean,look at you now! *'Zeng Yun - 'When we joined Happy Jikan,I hated you!I honestly did,sorry.But now that I returned,I have seen a more mature side of you.You are able to take care of all 14 of us.You boss skills are improving by the minute and you set a great example for the others.Best of luck! *'Joe Song - 'Somehow,your boss skills are able to make me smile.While I was an Egg,I hated you because of our rivalry during the sixth generation auditions.I thought that I wouldn't care if you graduated.When I joined,I just wanted to bring you down!But now I realize,that you are strong and a hard-worker.You will never let a person bring you down.That is why you are boss.No other boss can be like you. *'Hsaoi Zhe - 'I still feel like you are 19 years old.But you are not,you are 20 years old.You have been boss eversince you were 18!Two good years of being boss.You are a true inspiration,and if you graduated,I wouldn't feel the same with anyone else as boss.I am truely fond of you,to be honest!And I am glad to say that you are boss.Best of luck for these next few years. *'Bui Shun - 'I am not as close as you as you are with your generation,but I can tell you one thing,you are my role model!Even though you scold Fang and I for our tricks,well,that's your job!And your doing a great job at it!You are Happy Jikan's future girl,despite being an old lady!Thanks for being boss for 2 years,and not just giving up,no matter how hard it was! *'Akami - 'I remember when you were a teenager,new to Happy Jkan.Now look at you.You are a full grown adult!If you think you are a bad boss,you are very wrong.You're a good boss as it is,so there is no need to improve!I want you to stay for a few more years at least.Happy Jikan needs you! *'Tsunku - 'I can say this right now,that you are the best boss that Happy Jikan ever had.You are strong,hard working,and you don't need Wang to support you.You make sure that Happy Jikan is the best they can be.You would even jump in front of a bus for the sake of a Happy Jikan member!I want you to work hard now,for the sixth generation,the seventh generation,the eigth generation,and future generations.Congratulations on 2 years! Concert schedule *'''Total: '''18 shows Category:Happy Jikan Category:Happy Jikan Sixth Generation Category:Happy Jikan Seventh Generation Category:Happy Jikan Concerts Category:2013 Concerts Category:2013 Releases Category:Happy Jikan Eigth Generation